Hide and Seek
by Fangfan1
Summary: Danny's life was hard enough as it is. Watching over his younger sister, Erin, and now his new brother Jamie. Always wondering if Joe was going to come home with their parents every night. It was a lonely life living in a house in the woods. No kids, no other adults. The three could only rely on one another, through thick and thin. That is, until the NYPD becomes involved.
1. Run

**Hello people of the Blue Bloods world. Over the past few months I got into Blue Bloods and it is now in my top 3 favorite shows. There's not a thing about it I don't like (except maybe some editing mistakes; curse my current art degree for catching them now) and it's been wonderful to follow.**

**I've had this idea for a while and I decided it was about time to share it with everyone else. This will be a multi-chapter fic, pretty long if people continue to read it. It's also a style that I usually write but haven't published until now. So hopefully it is good? Anyhow, I am doing my best to research how Police and detectives work, their vocabulary and stationing so forgive me if any information incorrect. Feel free to kindly point out what's wrong and help with the correct view so I'm not offending anyone!**

**Also the ages are changed as this will be an AU fic and some characters may seem off or a bit OOC due to age changes, since we are different as time goes on. I'm gonna try hard to stick to their original personalities because that's who we all feel in love with. Alright?**

**Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this new fic and let me know if it worth continuing. There will be some clarifying ends notes you may wanna read!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Blue Bloods since the summer of '09. Back in those days I made sure there was plenty of angst to be handed to each character...and right. I didn't ever own Blue Bloods, nor do I now. So don't sue, please?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Run**

* * *

_February 7, 2005_

What is harder: Hiding or seeking? Is it harder to hide within the shadows and space you can find, never knowing what or who will catch you? Or is it harder to be the one searching, never knowing what may be hiding in the corners and within the darkness. Surely, it's trivial to search for someone. After all, how many Police cases have fallen sour due to the difficulty of finding a victim or perpetrator? Honestly, it cannot be that hard to hide, compared to searching.

Maybe, all that matters is _who_ you're hiding from.

Maybe it's who that's searching that makes it difficult.

Except, hiding becomes easy after a while. With much practice and special circumstances, hiding is no longer an unbelievable outcome. Because, really, once you manage to hide out of sight and out of sound, you can disappear.

And never be seen or heard from again.

Why do we seek in hide-and-seek? It's like a game of cat and mouse, only one person can win in the end. And only then, do we desire to _not_ be found. So, why should hiding become so difficulty outside of a simple game? Shouldn't it be easier with years of experience? Perpetrators, run and hide day after day from the Police. After all, isn't it just a game of cat and mouse?

A game between the NYPD and the perp.

A life hanging in the balance. Strange isn't it?

My name is Daniel Lockston. At least, that's what Mama and Pa call me. They've called me Daniel for three years now. I'm not supposed to remember anything before Mama or Pa. I don't really, remember anything else before them. They've all I've ever had, and there's nothing more I could need. Except maybe my other name.

Sometimes I hear someone calling me _Danny_, when I'm alone. It sounds like a quiet whisper, or even a burst of laughter in my ears. I like hearing _Danny_. Except, Mama doesn't like that nickname. She told me, more than once, that my name was Daniel. She asked if I didn't love her enough, that I couldn't learn to love the name she had given me. My own _mother_. Mama always cries when she asks me this and it hurts my head. It hurts in other parts, but I mostly remember how it hurts my head and my heart when she cries about my name. That's why I go by Daniel whenever she or Pa are around. It makes her happy and that is what I desire most.

Except, can I tell you a secret?

Sometimes, when Mama or Pa aren't around, I like to call myself Danny, and sometimes I can hear the whisper in my ears if I sit alone. But only when Mama isn't around. I don't want her to cry over my name.

Sometimes, my brother and sister call me Danny. I have two siblings. Erin, is my younger sister of a year at age nine. She's one of the smartest kids I know and one day she's going to be smarter than even Mama or Pa. I think Mama knows that too and she gets nervous whenever Erin talks about becoming someone who will save and help other people as she grows up, before we go to bed downstairs at night. Erin usually notices Mama's nervousness, but she still talks about what she will do when she grows up, unless Pa is around. Pa makes _Erin_ nervous. Although, Joe is still there to make Erin or I feel better.

Especially when Mama and Pa aren't very great at making us feel better and comforted.

Joe is our sole hero; not Mama and not Pa. Joe always tucks us in bed at night and reads us stories from the olds books Erin found in the kitchen cupboards. He doesn't let us see the pages, but he lets us imagine what they look like as he reads them aloud. Joe is much older than Erin and I, at fourteen but he always makes us feel like we're the same age and doesn't belittle us like Pa does.

Joe doesn't sleep downstairs with Erin or I. Usually he goes up the creaky old steps – Pa keeps saying he needs to fix the fifth step – back to Mama or Pa and we don't hear any of them until, Joe wakes us up in the morning. Joe always tries to wake us up in the morning, before Mama and Pa. He says they like to sleep in and it's his job to make sure we're awake before them. Joe always lets us play outside after dark through the trees around the house. The trees line around the house for miles and miles, growing taller until they touch the clouds in the sky, where giants live (that's what Joe tells us). He even lets out go outside in the dark with an old candle lantern, when it snows in the winter so we can see the snow. Sometimes it is cold and Erin complains in her night gown when we walk against the cold snow on the ground, but Joe insists we stay out and enjoy the snow while it lasts.

There are even few nights where we walk and walk through the forest. Sometimes for hours and hours, but Joe keeps pushing us to play and feel the snow because we never know when the snow will stop coming. However, I always tell Joe we never have to worry about no snow. Every year we get snowfall in the trees from November through March. Still Joe insists. Until Mama finds us and takes us back to bed; she usually gets upset though and we don't see Joe for two or three days after those nights.

Can I tell you one more secret? If you promise not to tell anyone else. If you tell, then the deeper I fell.

Pa scares me sometimes. But he always makes time to play a game with Erin, Joe and I. Sometimes he only plays with Joe, or only with Erin and I. It's his favorite game and I have to play, since he loves playing so much. Erin always plays the games I love, so shouldn't I play Pa's game? Except, Pa's game is hard to win. Usually he wins, but there are times where Erin or I win and I think Pa can be a sore loser at times. He doesn't ever like to lose, especially not against some old kids.

Pa likes to play tag. Though, he calls it _chase_, and we can only play at night and in the trees without a lantern or even flashlights.

Erin doesn't like to play chase often. Especially not with Pa. When he catches her, I don't see her until the morning, since she goes to his room with Mama.

Life isn't always exciting or easy in our house in the woods. Sometimes Mama and Pa fight; sometimes they fight with Joe or Erin and I. There aren't any other houses nearby unless we drive far, meaning it's only Joe, Erin and I to play games and try to have fun. No other kids to play hide-and-seek with or tag. Mama says maybe one day they'll start building more houses and other people will live near us, but for now we should simply just enjoy the Peace and quiet.,

Today was just another day in the Lockston's household.

Joe hasn't been around for a couple of days, after he left into the trees with Pa and Mama. Erin and I sat around the living room, Erin with a small Teddy Bear I found beside a lamp two years ago, and I sat with some old wooden blocks, looking out the window every few minutes. Wondering, waiting. _Where was Joe?_

When they had finally returned home, opening the door with a loud bang, and with the sound of boots crunching against snow, it was dark out. There hadn't been any food left out on the tables or counter and Pa always told us to not go in the fridge without him or Mama. Although, all thoughts of food disappeared from my thoughts when I saw Mama holding something as she came through the doorway first. Pa followed in behind her with an old rusty ax in one hand and a pile of woods in the others.

Finally, behind the two was Joe, holding his own pile of wood and eyes downcast. He slipped in silently and headed straight for the fireplace without even a glance in our direction. Erin remained seated where she was, but I could see the curiosity that always lied within her, bright in her eyes. She stared at the bundle in Mama's arms and slowly put the bear down but she didn't move from the floor. Instead I stood up and ran over to Mama, to catch a better look at what was in her arms.

Pa scoffed darkly and snatched the back of my shirt's collar with the same hand that held our old axe, forcibly yanking me back away from Mama.

"Harold, it's alright." Mama laughed gently, but didn't make a move to help me away from Pa. She shifted the bundle and smiled down at me. "Daniel just wants to see his new little brother. Put the wood with Joe and set the axe down." Pa merely sneered down towards me, and I lowered my gaze to the floor as to not see the look of anger in his eyes. However, he let me go and headed into the other room with Joe. I blinked slowly, still staring at the floorboards.

There were a lot of holes where the floorboards had rotten, and scratches dug deep into the grains of the wood, for various reasons.

It wasn't until a few minutes of silence that Mama's words registered in my mind and my eyes widened. I snapped my head upwards in shock and my eyes immediately found Erin's rather than Mama's. She wore the same look of shock, akin to a look of horror. Swallowing thickly, I looked towards Mama to see the bundle in her arms and for the first time that night, I noticed how it moved slightly until a sliver of blanket was pushed away to reveal the small fuzzy head of a baby.

Unconsciously I stepped closer, only to be met with two beautifully, bright blue eye staring right back at me. The little bundle moved once more as the baby snuffled in his blankets, and his eyes looked away from mine to look around the room.

"Brother?"

Mama smiled with a laugh, ruffling my hair with her free hand. "Of course Daniel. This is your baby brother. Just like Erin is your little sister. He'll be part of the family now, so you'll have to watch over him when Mama or Pa can't. Can you do that for Mama, Daniel?" She asked firmly, eyes suddenly narrowing with the question. Unable to speak, I could only nod.

_Oh Danny, mommy loves you so much._

"What's his name?" Erin squeaked, still not daring to get up. I looked back at her, wanting her to look at the little baby and hold this same protective feeling that was suddenly stirring inside of me. Maybe this was how Joe felt about Erin and me.

Mama grinned widely. "Jamison."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in NYPD Headquarters_

Frank Reagan, liked to think of himself as a Pioneer of sorts. A man quick to adapt to his surroundings, able to survive when time called for it. He'd like to imagine he was a quick thinker, easy to decide whether to choose between his heart or his head, especially when it came to solving cases as the Lead Detective 3rd Grade in the 15th Precinct.

His father, Henry Reagan (and the Chief of Police), liked to agree with Frank. Frank was a detective to be proud of, and where every office and Precinct wished to have him. He was only of few officers with the highest arrests, case closures and fewest cold cases on record, and who _still_ acted with his head and his heart. Not one or the other.

However, even Frank Reagan wasn't perfected and his mistakes haunted him more so than the other officers.

"Reagan." Frank looked up from the set of case files sitting on his desk with drawn, weary eyes. Over the last few years his eyes lost the spark of Justice he once had and only looked more tired. Jonathon Royce, Franks lead partner and Commander of the Detective precinct. He'd been by Frank's side for many years, and knew of the pain and heartache the man had endured over the years, and yet he still put his life on the line every day to keep the people of New York, and all its glory, safe.

"Detective." Frank acknowledge, rubbing his temples.

"You're still going over those old kidnapping cases? They've been declared _cold _cases for a reason Frank, don't keep doing this to yourself." Jonathon sighed sadly. Frank huffed and covered his mouth with his hands, as the words of the cold cases read dauntingly at Frank. Mocking him. Calling him a coward for quitting.

"But _three_? We declare three cases Cold and find there's no connection between them?" Frank muttered bitterly. Jonathon sighed, preparing for another class famous quote or speech from the great Frank Reagan. "How can you ask me to give up on not one, but three Cold Cases? How can you ask me to do that to those _children?_"

"Frank," Jonathon interrupted before the other Detective could dig this hole any deeper. "You should know better than anyone else as a Detective here, that the first 12 hours or critical, and anything past the first 24 are worthless. More than likely those kids are dead Frank. It's been four years for the oldest, and two for the other two kids. Frank, I doubt they're still alive." His heart ached to tell Frank the truth, but as an officer of the law, it was his duty to declare the facts.  
Not to declare what his partner _wanted_ to hear.

"Then we let a kidnapper and murder loose!" Frank snarled. "You know this case is personal –"

"You think I don't know that Frank! I was with you when it happened!" Jonathon rebutted. "I know how personal this case is for you but it's time to face the facts!"

"I cannot let this murderer roam free!" Frank roared, pushing himself out of his seat. It slammed against the floor behind him, causing an eerie silence to fall over the room. The other detectives and officers suddenly stalled their conversations, noises and sounds to look up at the two leading detectives.

"I know you can't Frank." Jonathon sighed tiredly. "But as a NYPD detective it is your _duty_ to help those you can right now. Which means you better start focusing on an Open Case right now, and put those Cold Cases away, Frank, or I'll have your shield." The older detective stared solemnly once more at his partner, before dropping a new pile of cases on Frank's desk, and leaving for his office.

Frank huffed and glanced around the room, where most of the other detectives and officers were quick to look away and resume their previous tasks. Slowly, he pulled his chair off the floor and sat down. He could feel the ache deep within his bones and the pain settle in his chest.

The young detective opened up the first few files of Open Cases on his desk, already deciding the best detective for the case. It wasn't until the very last file, did Frank finally assign himself a case. And Frank knew he would regret this case more than ever, knowing it would only haunt him again.

**Lewis Case 41101789-05PI**

**Status: Open**

**Type: Child Abduction and Kidnapping**

Frank knew he should have pushed the case onto another detective. He knew he shouldn't take on yet another kidnapping case. Not after the three other cases he had taken on were declared Cold. But yet, one look at the child's picture and Frank's mind wen to the other three children and only then did he know in his mind and heart, that he _had_ to take on this case.

**Victim's Name (Full): Jamison Henry Lewis**

**Age: 4 months; 1 day**

**Date of Birth: October 6, 2004**

**Date of Report: January 24, 2005 – Missing for over a period of 24 consecutive hours**

**Officers on site: Officer (Kevin) Arnolds and Officer (Amanda) Carpenter**

**Biological Parents: Kristen Torrez Lewis and Lance Henry Lewis**

** Status: Deceased. **

**Signed off by: Detective 1****st**** Degree, Jonathon Royce**

Frank closed his eyes, hands lingering on the remaining portions of the file. Another case of child abduction, only this time with a baby. And deceased parents. Meaning no one was looking for this boy except the NYPD.

As he looked through the file, Frank noticed similarities between this case and his previous cold cases. However, there were distinct differences for this case that would make it harder and more painful. Such as the fact that it appeared both parents were murdered from multiple stab wounds, from whoever committed the abduction and the fact that this was a child under a year.

Odds would be against Frank for this case.

But then again, the odds were almost always against Frank.

* * *

_February 10, 2005_

Erin and I stood against the cold, winter wind that night. The sky was dark, and the trees only blocked the moonlight and stars even further. I could barely make out Erin's body next to me, only because she was pressed right up against me to keep warm. I couldn't see the details in her face, like her eyes or mouth but I could feel the fear washing off her just as it was doing the same with me.

Joe was with Mama tonight and wouldn't be playing with us. But Jamie would.

You have to promise not to tell Mama or Pa about Jamison's nickname. Erin couldn't fully pronounce it, and Jamie suited our brother better. Don't tell them, or else we'll be in a mighty heap of trouble.

Jamie snuffled underneath the two layers of a blanket and a jacket; his little body pressed up against mine, while Erin's hand rested on his head. I knew she would warm up to him and love our little brother. She even felt protective of him just like I felt about Jamie and her.

Which was why Pa had yelled at her when she suggested Jamie was too little to play at night. Pa insisted it wouldn't be a family game without Jamie to play, and we had to show him the ropes since he was brand new to the world. If so, then where was Joe? Or Mama?

_Oh Danny._

Pa stood behind the two of us, on top of a small hill. His breath was the only indication that he was there, as it came out in small puffs. Every now and again I caught sight of something shiny in his hands whenever it caught the candle lights of the house.

We stood waiting for the game to star; for Pa to give the okay to begin our little game of tag. Erin's hand was shaking as she pat Jamie's head, as if he were a dog. But our little brother seemed to enjoy the small touch and kept quiet as long as Erin's hand stayed there.

"Are you ready to play kids?" Dad's voice was like a knife in the silence of the night. Shivers involuntarily ran down my spine and Erin swallowed.

"Always Pa." Erin whispered shakily. More silence.

"Then _run."_

I still don't know if it is harder to hide or to seek. I guess it all really depends on who you're looking for, and who you're hiding _from_.

* * *

**So, was it absolutely atrocious? Should I even bother to continue with it? Thoughts? Opinions? Likes? Dislike? Please leave a comment below as your reviews help me to improve and will determine the outcome of this story! Thanks**

**Now, for some clarifying end notes. I'm not going to spoil or give too much away but please note:**

**-I know by watching from the show and taking some detective-like guesses and clues, that Danny Reagan is actually older than Joe. However, for later purposes and plot points it made better sense for Joe to be the oldest. Danny's attitude and protective nature will still be the same, but this time he has an older brother to look over him.**

**-Danny, Joe, Erin and Jamie are all kids. No one is an adult like in the show. Joe is 14. Danny is 10. Erin is 9. And obviously Jamie is only 4 months. I tried to keep their age differences as similar as they appear in the show with Danny, Joe and Erin close in age and a big gap between Jamie and his siblings.**

**-There will be some OC's in this story as to make the cast larger and differentiated. However, I know OC's can be a pain and they will not be the major focus of my story. Except for Mama and Pa.**

**-The POV will always be in Danny's or in 3rd POV with Frank. Danny's POV is meant to sound young and appropriate to his age.**

**So hopefully, those notes are helpful and will keep you going with this story. Let me know what you guys think so far and thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter!**

**Until next time, Peaceout!**


	2. Careful

**Hello lovely readers! I was surprised that some people bothered to check this story out so far! This makes me inspired to continue this story and keep writing for you guys and myself. I am actually quite excited for where this is headed. Lots of plans for our kids.  
**

**This next chapter digs a bit deeper into the lives of Joe, Danny, Erin, Jamie and their parents with some bit of the Reagan's pasts revealed! Please note and pay attention to the dates and years because throughout the story until the major plot point, time will skip by months or years and this will keep you from getting confused about the kids ages. Anytime there is a time skip I will put the day, followed after a line break. So pay attention, thing get exciting as our characters grow up.**

**I want to express my thanks and happiness to all those who reviewed, favorited, followed or even just read this story! Your actions and comments never fail to bring a smile to my face.**

**Responds to reviews:**

Moni:Thank you for saying you enjoy this style! It was one I write in a lot, but I've always been afraid to publish it! So to know someone likes it, makes me very happy! Thank you. I promise to keep up the good work and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too :).

BrokenSky49: Lovely Giraffe pic btw...Once again, thanks for commenting on the writing style! It's kinda unbelievable others like it, but thank you very much for your kind comment and taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter too :).

**Thanks again guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**2\. Careful**

* * *

_October 4, 2005_

Jamie had gotten big since he'd been with us for the last eight months. At least, I think Joe said it has been eight months since Mama and Pa brought Jamie home. Our house doesn't have any calendars really. Mama says we'll only get smarter if we can remember what day it is without the help of a calendar. I'm not too sure she really believes that, though no one bothers to argue with her, because she'd only get Pa to get on her side.

Pa honestly doesn't care.

Joe says that Jamie is almost a year old now, which I couldn't believe or understand when he told me this. Does that make any sense to you? How could a baby that's been around for eight months, almost be a year old? It doesn't make sense, does it?

Just don't let know Joe that I'm arguing with his facts.

Except, Joe said that Mama and Pa brought Jamie home when he was about four months old, because he was too sick to come home for a while. I do believe that statement though, because since Jamie has been with us, he's gotten sick at least once a month. Over the past eight months, Erin has grown even closer to Jamie, acting almost like how Mama _should_ be acting with the baby. On more than one occasion, Jamie has scared Erin with his illnesses to the point where she'll stay awake for days and nights just to make sure Jamie is still breathing through the night. Mama and Pa usually sleep through the nights without waking up even once.

Usually, Jamie has trouble with his breathing when he is sick. Joe says he never runs a fever when he's sick or gets a stuffed nose. Instead, Jamie is left coughing and wheezing for a few days and he isn't allowed to go outside. It is quite terrifying to watch his little face scrunch up and his throat making this raspy wheezing sounds, as if he is just trying to suck in enough air to breathe. During those nights, I can't even leave his bedside for a second; not even if dad wants me to chop wood or go to the car with Mama. Despite the punishments he gives me for not obeying him.

I only leave when Pa wants to play tag, because no one gets out of tag. Not even Jamie.

Luckily, Pa and Mama don't often punish Jamie too much. As long as I'm around or even Erin, Pa doesn't both Jamie. Sometimes he gets real mad and upset and I always hold my breath and pray that he won't hurt Jamie. Most of the time Pa leaves outside, with the door slamming shut behind him, but occasionally there are times where Pa will grab Jamie into another room and lock it behind us. Erin, Joe and I never know what's happening behind closed doors – closed doors can hold some of the darkest secrets, etched within the grains. But we can guess what's happening.

How we can guess.

_Lord, I'm in that place again, on my knees. Laying my life out before You._

Joe says that I'm eleven-years-old now and Erin is ten. Erin was proud that she finally didn't seem so little compared to us, and openly declared that she was now old enough to care for Jamie alone outside or inside. Still I kept my eye on them, whether from out the windows or through a door ajar, just to make sure they both were alright.

"Dan! Dan!" I glanced up from the pile of potatoes I was currently peeling, while Erin cut them up for the stew tonight. So far, today was a good day. Pa hadn't wanted to play any games with us, Joe was relaxing downstairs and tonight we would get to eat. Eat a big dinner that is.

Wearing only a thin pajama gown, that looked like it had once belonged to Erin, was none other than our little brother. Mama and Pa once argued all night over Jamie's pajamas, with Pa saying they were for girls and not men. Mama only argued that money was tight and they couldn't afford a whole new wardrobe for Jamie. Jamie's short blonde hair, was standing up in all different directions like hay in a chicken coop. His bright blue eyes (oh how they had never lost their shine, and may they never lose their innocence) were wide and shining with happiness while his entire face lit up upon seeing us.

"Jam – Er, Jamison!" I smiled with a cough after a glance at Mama's back, where she stood at the stove. Jamie beamed brightly, not catching my mistake before plowing face first into my legs. The top of his head barely reach my hip and two skinny arms wrapped tightly around my thighs. Beside us, Erin giggled at the sight, pausing to cut a potato in half. With a grin, I wiggled my nose and stuck out my tongue, only causing her giggles to increase. Jamie's little frame shook with silent giggles against my leg, before he looked up brightly towards Erin.

"Jamison, what has Pa said about running in the house?" Mama asked, without turning around to face any one of us. "Do you want Pa to punish you again?" The tone in her voice was no longer nonchalant, but icy and laced with threating words.

Immediately, I stiffened and I got sight of Erin's wide eyes before she ducked hurriedly to finish chopping potatoes. Even Jamie shivered for a moment, his grip tightening around my legs.

_ So I ask now for Your forgiveness. For the wrongs I have done and the things I have neglected._

"No." Jamie whispered quietly, pressing his face back into my pants. Mama nodded to herself, still facing away from us as she continued to stir the stew. Erin's eyes remained locked on her task and I quickly worked to finish my own job. Jamie was reluctant to leave my side.

"Where's Joe, Jamison?" I asked softly, trying to nudge Jamie into a seat next to me. His breathing was slightly irregular, as he was just getting over his last illness. Jamie hates to be sick, let me tell you that known fact. He absolutely hates it, because it usually ends with him cooped up in one bed for a week or more. "I thought he was lying in bed to take care of you while we cooked dinner?"

Jamie's bottom lip instantly protruded out in his famous pout. His brows furrowed and his cheeks puffed out as if I were troubling him with this simple question.

"No bed. Joe sleep. Boooooooring!" Jamie whined quietly, moving his arms from my things to around one leg. I chuckled softly at my brother, ruffling his hair to make an even greater mess of his hair. I looked over at Mama once more to make sure nothing was bothering her.

Nothing should be, right? Erin and I were doing our jobs? We'd have potatoes with our story and there would be no problems. Right?

"Did Joe fall asleep on you?" I teased with a smirk. Jamie nodded vigorously, his little body swaying with the movement. His bottom lip stuck out even further, causing Erin to finally look over. Though, she didn't laugh this time, I could still see the small smile in the corners of her lips. "How terrible! Why would Joe fall asleep on you, Jamison?"

Jamie's face lit up with an innocent smile. "I sleep too. But not long. Joe sleep too long." Jamie explained with a firm expression. His eyes narrowed in determination and his mouth set in a firm line. He was too innocent for this.

Sometimes I like to pretend that Jamie doesn't have to worry about Mama or Pa or anything else in this world. Sometimes I like to pretend I am a good big brother, which always protects Jamie from everything and _anything_.

"Dan, play? Dan play with Jamie?" Jamie asked gently, eyes wide and pleading with me. My throat thickened and I tightened my grip on the potatoes, working even faster to peel them. Just hoping Mama hadn't overheard him. "Dan? Dan, pwease? Pwease, Dan?"

_I ask for You forgiveness, for the people I have hurt along the way._

Mama's spoon was suddenly set on the countertop next to the stove. Erin's cutting froze when she caught sight of my widened eyes. Quickly, I tried to smile to assure her and to protect Jamie. Even though I could see the realization in her eyes, Erin was quick to whip up a smile at Jamie. Little Jamie smiled shyly at his only sister and padded over towards her. He was the only thing keeping her from trembling.

"Jamison," Mama said slowly. Jamie peeked from around Erin's skirt, with shaking hands. By now, Mama had turned around with darkened eyes. His lips twisted upwards into a leering snarl, and a fire blazed within her eyes. Jamie swallowed, attempting to hide behind Erin while still looking at Mama. "You know your brother's name is Daniel. And isn't your name, Jamison?" Her hands were resting on her hips and her voice was colder than before.

Hesitantly, Jamie nodded.

"Then, why on Earth are you saying _Dan_ and _Jamie_?" She hissed. Jamie swallowed, and my heart ached at the sight of his helpless look. He didn't know any better. It was our fault.

It was my fault.

"Mama, you know he's little." I spoke up quickly, before Jamie could say anything. Her sharp eyes faced me and I knew I was in for. I could tell she was upset. Even you could tell she was upset, if you could only catch a glimpse of her. "It's very hard to pronounce certain things at his age, Mama. He knows my name is Daniel and we all call him Jamison, but see these names are easier for him to say until he can fully pronounce our names. Right Jamie?" I urged silently, for him to only nod and not say a word.

Thankfully, Jamie merely nodded. Although, I suspected he was more afraid to speak around Mama.

"That doesn't excuse him. Those are not the names I gave you!" Mama cried, slamming a fist on the counter. Jamie jumped, nearly a foot in the air and stumbled away from Erin and, most importantly, from Mama. "I give you all these names, because I love you! Don't you love Mama, Jamison? Don't you love Mama, to say the right names, Jamison?" Mama asked in a choked whisper with tears building in her eyes. Jamie's weakness.

"Love Mama!" Jamie cried brokenly, running into Mama's awaiting arms. "Sorry, sorry!" Mama wrapped her arms tightly around Jamie's little form, pulling him off the floor. I didn't like where this was going; I didn't like this one bit.

"Oh, Jamison. Mama loves you too." Mama cooed gently, running a hand through Jamie's messy hair. I watched as Jamie sniffled miserably and buried his head further into her shirt, quiet sobs slowly building from his mouth. "But Mama can't let you get away with this. Pa is going to give you a punishment sweetie."

I winced when Jamie's sobs only increased in volume. My throat thickened and my head hung. How does it feel to be a failure? Is it worse to fail in protection? Or to fail as an older brother? Mama hushed and cooed at Jamie, trying to get the boy to stop crying but his sobs only worsened. Patience would soon wear thin in Mama.

"Jamison, you need to stop crying now. Pa won't hurt you. We just want you to follow or rules and to understand the consequences if you can't." Mama said, irritation creeping in her voice.

"Mama, he's barely older than a baby!" Erin whispered, eyes watering also. Mama ignored her daughter and my hands clenched into fists. With the last potato peeled I pushed them towards Erin and strode over to Mama. She was still taller than me by a lot, but I had grown over the past year or so. Now I could see at her shoulder height.

"Erin's right Mama. Jamison, didn't mean it." I muttered, quickly scooping Jamie out of her arms and into my own. He immediately latched onto my shirt and buried his head in the crook of my neck. I tried to calm him by running a hand up and down his back, like I always did for Erin. "He is just too little to be saying all our names properly."

"You better watch your tone around me, Daniel or you will be joining him!" Mama snapped darkly, turning to stir the stew once more.

"Already have been." I muttered under my breath.

"_What_ did you say?" She hissed without turning around to face me. I snorted.

"I said, Jamison doesn't deserve to be punished by Pa. It was an accident." I replied sharply. Mama could be scary when she wanted to; and sometimes she could make my bones shake. But no one was as scary as Pa, and right now I couldn't leave Jamison to be punished by him tonight. _We had been so close to a good day. "_You know how hard it is for him to say stuff! He hasn't been talking long!"

"You better speak to me with respect, Daniel, and earn your forgiveness or Jamison won't be the only one punished tonight!" Mama threatened, stirring the stew furiously. Erin remained silent throughout the entire ordeal and I happily allowed her to not interfere, as long as it kept her safe.

If only to keep her safe.

_And those who I have failed to love as You love. I ask for Your forgiveness._

"Jamison, shouldn't even be in trouble!" I protested, clutching Jamie closer to my chest, still trying to soothe his wails. Mama's hand shook against the handle of the spoon but she couldn't even turn around to face me.

"Pa will deal with you, Erin and Jamison when he gets home."

Tears threatened to leak out of my eyes and my throat tightened. I could feel my heart fall to my stomach, and I could only ask: _Why?_

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Erin, who refused to face Mama or I. His shoulders trembled and my heart sunk lower. Before anything else could happen, I clamped my mouth shut and strode out of the room. But not without one last glance back at Erin. Like before, she was refusing to look at I.

The house was quiet that night. Except for the sounds of a knife cutting against the kitchen counter, and the wails of a baby.

X.X.X.X

Dinner was even quieter and that was what was most terrifying. Pa wasn't yelling. Mama wasn't crying. Jamie wasn't speaking a word, throughout the entire meal. Erin kept her head down with eyes on her plate my own eyes were locked on my food. Only Joe looked around the table, obviously trying to figure out the problem.

Too bad he would find out soon enough.

Time dragged on slowly, with the minutes only creeping by. My eyes only darted back and forth between the clock on the counter and my food. It was the silence that was killing me.

It was only when Pa had completely finished his meal, and his fork clatter against the plate, did everything break down. Once his fork was on his plate, his chair was pushed back and he was standing tall against us. Jamie swallowed, eyes taking in sight of our looming Pa.

"I heard you disobeyed your mama, Jamison?" Pa asked gruffly, as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt upward. Jamie's entire body began to tremble in the too tall, wooden chair. He physically attempted to curl into the chair and force himself to appear smaller.

"Jamison, when I ask a question I do expect an answer." Pa growled sharply. Jamie flinched in his chair and my heart raced. Quickly he nodded, and a cry died on my tongue.

"And why would you disobey your mama?"

"D-Don k-know." Jamie whispered shakily. Joe's hand tightened on his glass and his eyes met mine. I could see the fear, reassurance and anger all swimming in those brown eyes.

"You don't know?" Pa asked calmly, leaning on both hands against the table. Once more, Jamie nodded out of fright. Pa moved so quickly that no one had time to react. Not even Mama. His hand swiped across the table, smashing glasses, bowls and plates against the wall to the left of us. Glass shards splintered on impact and rained across the room. Erin and Jamie screamed with fear and Mama shouted with surprise. Joe was on his feet, just as I was, but Pa was quicker. He was always quicker.

"How do you not know disrespect boy?!" Pa roared, one arm already grabbing Jamie by his neck. Jamie screamed and screamed again, tears streaming down his face. His body wiggled and thrashed within Pa's grip, with both hands clawing desperately at the hand wrapped around his neck. Erin sobbed, still glued from terror in her chair, with Mama attempting to comfort her.

"How?!"

Jamie could only scream, and my ears felt like they were bleeding. The pain dug deep into my heart and spread throughout my body, forcing my legs to move. My vision was heavily blurred from the tears in my eyes and I couldn't even see Joe or anyone but Jamie.

"Stop it! Stop it, you're hurting him!" I shouted, reaching to grab at Pa. Pa shoved me away just as I could hear Jamie's screaming being cut off. _No, no. God no!_

Erin's sobs grew in volume into shrieks and suddenly Joe was shouting with me.

"You're hurting him! He's a baby! You're hurting him!" I screamed, trying to land a fist on Pa. Our Pa shouted in rage and shoved me off of him, before snatching my arm and yanking it behind my back. I gasped in pain and slumped forward, just in time to feel Pa pushing me towards a door and a stairwell. I still couldn't hear Jamie. Erin's shrieking could be heard from right behind me.

"You're hurting our baby brother! You're hurting him Pa!"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"You two will serve _your _punishments, downstairs for also disobeying your mama." Pa hissed venomously. "You will ask for forgiveness this entire night, or you won't be allowed out and I will only further punish Jamison!" As I was shoved, face first to the floor, I could hear a tiny squeak from Jamie. Erin landed with a sob next to me, already on her knees. With teary eyes, I looked over my shoulder to see the dark figure of Pa, storming up the cellar stairs, with a limp figure in his hand.

The door shut with a loud crack and Erin and I were left in the darkness, where the only thing we could do was pray.

"Lord, I'm in that place again, on my knees…"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Reagan Household – New York_

Dinner was a quiet affair in the Reagan household that evening. Not unusual for the small family of three. Especially as of lately. Dinners only seemed to be either getting shorter or quieter, and on occasion, quieter _and_ shorter. Their dinners were not always like this. In fact, at one point they used to be the highlight night of the week, on Sundays, when dinner was served.

Tonight, Frank, his wife and his father sat at the table meant for more than just three, in silence. Frank's mind weighed heavily on the case he had taken underneath himself this month, as to not be classified as yet another _Cold Case_. Eight months in the making and Frank could feel the beginnings of a real investigation starting. However, his superiors disagreed and only wanted Frank to move on to a new case.

One of who, were sitting directly across Frank.

Henry Reagan, otherwise known as the Police Commissioner of the New York Police Department. It was his say in whether the case began declared Cold, and stored away with the others. And it was because of this, that dinner was silent.

Henry stubbornly looked down at his green beans and mashed potatoes, rather than having to face his son's disappointed look. As soon as he had heard of the case, Henry only wished he had gotten to it first, so he could send it off to another Precinct. Frank didn't need another Child Kidnapping plate. Not after the last three.

Mary Reagan sighed to herself as she watched her husband and her father-in-law continue with this silent game. It was beyond childish in her mind and outrageous. They were family, and family was meant to stick together, especially after what had happened to all of them. After that day that she as a mother will never forget.

How could anyone?

"Frank, Henry," Mary started softly. Henry and Frank both grunted, bringing a small smile to Mary's lips. _Still, like father, like son._ "Don't you two think this has gone on long enough?" Frank's eyes darkened his cheek puffed but he made no move to speak. Henry merely jammed a spoon full of potatoes in his mouth. "Boys…"

"No, Mary. I'm sorry but if Frank thinks he can fight me against this, and use my title as Police Commissioner of New York and his father to get what he wants, then he has another thing coming. I do this because there's nothing left. He's leaving more victims on the streets by focusing on this case!"

Frank's cup hit the table with a loud bang. His teeth clenched and Mary laid one hand on his arm.

"I am not asking you to use your title, pop. I'm asking you to not call this case cold!"

Henry snorted. "And why not, Francis? It's been eight months and you're no farther in this case then when you have started. How can I be a decent Commissioner if I allowed my officers to waste their time on a dead case?" Mary pursed her lips at his words but remained quiet.

"Is that what you think, pop? That this is a dead case and that little boy doesn't matter out there? That he could be scared, hungry and alone with serial killers?" Frank snarled. Henry hissed and shook his head.

"Or dead, Francis!" He snapped in reply. "He could be dead! Just like the other three. Just like…your son." Henry whispered. His eyes softened at the pain that flashed across his son's face and his heart broken at Mary's look of anguish. "Francis. I know these cases are hardest on you, because of what happened almost five years ago. That is why it kills me every time you take on one of these cases. It tears me up inside to see you lose yourself to these cases because of your son. I don't want to think about what could have or has happened to my grandson, and I know _why_ you take these cases. That takes more courage and heart than any other detective I know. But Francis, you're only making it worse." Henry swallowed thickly at the painful memory of his grandson.

It had been so long since he last saw him.

"Not knowing, pop that is only what makes it worse. If...If he's dead, then this is the only I can honor my son." Frank choked. Mary reached over to grasp her husband's hand in hers, as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "I have to save this boy. He was so little. Even younger than my boy, and he's out there probably terrified. And his case will lead me to answers on the others, I know it pop!"

"I know Francis, I know."

"I have to solve this. I can't…I can't let another kid die on my hands. Their blood runs all over my hands." Frank whispered brokenly. Henry could only watch as his son fell deeper and deeper into his pit of pain and misery. "This boy, Jamison, he'd be a year in two days, pop. No kid should spend their first birthday with abductors. I know he's still alive. And maybe so are the others. And if they're not…if they're not," Frank swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Then this boy will still lead us to what happened to them.

"I can't rest until I find these sons of bitches, and I won't."

"I know Francis, I know."

* * *

**And end! We get to finally get a little bit of Jamie action, isn't he the cutest? I think so. Anyhow, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything on your mind? Leave a review on your thoughts and opinions of this chapter. I would love to hear them!**

**So we get some insight on the kids' lives, as it doesn't seem so great. The pieces of the puzzles are starting to finally move. Danny's beginning to grow up quickly and protect his younger siblings. Will it be enough? Will Joe help them? Why am I asking you these questions? I really don't know. Also let me know if you need more clarification when the POV switches or dates, I'm trying to keep them clear and apparent but sometimes a fresh set of eyes is best.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and comment on what you thought!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Peaceout!**


	3. Mistakes

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm glad to see more and more people reading this little story! My motivation rises. Updates hopefully will be somewhat quick, but I cannot promise with school.**

**So I thought I would give a heads up with this story, since there are mentions of abuse and mistreatments of people, I want to put a warning out now. I won't go into detail because that would ruin the story. But there will be quite a bit of angst. There will be heavy topics of child abuse, neglect, mentions of sexual assault and advancements. Meaning there will be some trigger warnings. I will mention any trigger warnings before said chapters, however if you don't like angst I would suggest another fic. Now there will be plenty of fluff and happiness too!**

**Anyhow, thank you thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, alerted and simply read this story! It warms my heart and keeps me wanting to write more! Thank you all so much!**

**Now to respond to reviews:**

Guest: Thank you for taking the time to review! I am happy your are excited for this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

BrokenSky49: Thank you for your lovely review! That is wonderful and such a huge relief to know I am portraying the characters in a correct manner! Yay! I hope you've enjoyed this update just as much :)!

lily la fleur: Thank you for your comment and taking the time to review! Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter too!

2: Your words really helped me. I hope Jamie seems a bit more realistic in this chapter. I only have my young cousins to go off of and they speak and stuff like how I wrote Jamie, but thank you for letting me know! Yay, Danny's POV is always the most important! Thank you for your kind review :). Unfortunately there will be more angst but I'll let you know and lots of happy moments. Lots, alright :)?

Moni: Haha yes it was very fast! I hope this was not too long of an update! I'm glad you enjoyed the POV switches and I hope that this chapter is just as enjoyable for your to read! Thanks :D!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3\. Mistakes**

* * *

_October 30, 2005_

Black, blue and red. Splotches of yellow and ugly greens forming over the reds. An ugly, ugly shade of blue blossoming into black spots decorated the lining of my brother's neck.

The colors black, blue and red are three colors that should never be paired together. Those are three colors that make up the nightmares in my head, over and over and over. Such terrible, ugly and unnatural colors, especially against the pale peach color of skin. Wrapping around his neck, as if it were a garment or neck accessory.

My teeth clenched out of anger, while Jamie slept – oblivious to my watching's – in my bed beside me. He was sleeping much more these days, after dad punished him for mispronouncing our names.

But you know what? I just couldn't blame the kid for always wanting to sleep. It was the only way to get Pa and Mama to leave him alone. Mama would always coo softly and let him sleep, keeping Pa out of reach. Besides, I'm willing to bet that Jamie's dreams are a bit better than a reality with punishment. I like to hope and think that maybe he's happier in his dreams and no longer hurt.

I looked over at the bared, basement window that let in as little light as possible. Though with the cloud coverage today, it didn't look like we'd get much sunlight today. Mama and Pa both left early this morning, before Erin was awake. Pa and Joe were out chopping more wood for a fire tonight, and Mama wanted to get our car clean. She'd left early, with instructions that I was to take Erin and Jamie outside to play while they were all gone; then once everyone was home we would eat.

Upstairs I could hear Erin rummaging through the cabinets, probably trying to find food that Mama or Pa wouldn't notice missing, so that we could eat before going out.

In the last couple of days, Erin was distancing herself from Jamie's side a bit more and more. Jamie was the first to notice this and hadn't completely understood her reasoning. He'd been quite upset, still too young to understand Erin was just too horrified at Pa's punishment to be near Jamie. It killed our baby brother on the inside and I know it was killing her too. She'd become close to Jamie since he arrived, possibly even closer than Jamie and I.

Maybe like Joe and I.

Today, I needed to fix this problem. I couldn't let Erin continue to hurt Jamie and hurt herself. They needed each other now more than ever. We all did. That's why we were a family. It's my understandings that family loves one another and never tries to hurt them; only punish them when they're wrong.

"Jamie. Jamie, wake up." I whispered, gently shaking his bony shoulder. Jamie squirmed and moaned into the thin blanket. A tiny smile wormed its way on my face. Jamie was a force to reckon with in the mornings. He was not an early riser at all, unlike Joe, Erin and I. Joe wanted to keep Jamie from becoming like us. He wanted to preserve his vicious morning attitude and sleep as late as possible.

"C'mon kid, time to wake up." I laughed. Jamie moaned once more, attempting to shake my hand off of his shoulder. "Aw, don't be like that Jamie! It's time to wake up for the day!" With a smirk on my face, I snatched Jamie out of the bed, ignoring his squeal.

His laughter rang out as we ascended up the stairs at full speed. Jamie squealed again, trying to free himself from my arms. My cheeks widened as laughter of my own escaped my mouth. We ran into the kitchen, running around the counter and around Erin. She shouted in protest, shaking a fist with mock anger as we ran away from her.

"Quit running away before someone gets hurt _Danny!"_ Erin chuckled, listening to Jamie's bubbly laughter. "_Danny!"_

"Catch us if you can, Erin! Or if you're too slow!" I shouted over my shoulder once we reached the back door. Jamie giggled, finally giving up in his attempts to get away. He looked over my shoulder to see Erin walking towards us, as another set of giggles erupted.

"Put shoes on Danny! And Jamie needs a blanket, or he'll get cold!" Erin nagged, once she had caught up to us. I rolled my eyes, already opening the door and stepping outside. Instantly, the cold breeze of the morning hit us full force and I shivered with Jamie. I pulled him closer to my old jacket.

"Too slow! Erin's too slow!" Jamie giggled.

"We don't need shoes, Erin." I responded while Erin glared darkly. "You know how often we have to play tag without our shoes. I know the ins and outs of this forest, and where are the best places to walk. Besides, it won't hurt any worse than anything else." I shrugged, wincing at her somber expression. "Come on, sis. We'll be fine. Let's just let Jamie explore and play until Joe gets home. With the two of us, Jamie's in the best hands." I beamed, watching as Jamie smiled widely along with me. Erin bit her lips, but followed close behind Jamie and I.

Jamie wiggled his way out of my arms and I placed the boy on the ground, keeping hold of one of his hands while he scouted the area.

Nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. There were times I wondered what else was past these grey trees. What else was out there, if we ventured further than the borders?

Jamie wandered on with one hand in mine and the other now clutched tightly with Erin's hand. Erin smiled nervously, eyeing Jamie's neck when he wasn't looking. With a soft sigh I shook my head and looked through the trees.

There was a nasty fog out today, blocking anything from fifteen or so feet away from me. It only made these trees even sketchier. I'd lived in this forest for as long as I could remember – maybe even my whole life – but they always gave me the creeps, no matter how many times we ran through them.

In the dark. Alone.

Jamie hummed incoherently to himself, occasionally stumbling on legs, that couldn't quite fully hold him upright. He was young to already be walking and talking but he still had a ways to go before he could properly speak or walk on his own. But he was learning and going hard, as this showed when he led us towards the old creek down the tree line.

It was a large creek that eventually opened into a whitewater river down the path. Quite dangerous if you weren't careful. Especially while running. If you slipped and fell into the wrong area, you could be swept away by the rapids and washed under the rocks, never to be seen again. This was one of the few spots that unnerved me the most in this forest.

"Can we play in the water?" Jamie asked softly, eyes never leaving the flowing creek. His bare feet, twisted against branches on the cold, ground floor. His fingers tightened around my palm. Erin blinked, and looked down at our brother.

"You want to play in the water? Why?" I asked, swinging Jamie's arm, trying to get his mind away from the creek. But the kid was stubborn and had his eyes set on that water.

"It's not boring there." Jamie mumbled, scratching his feet against the dirt. Gently, he tugged on my arm and Erin's, trying to pull us towards the creek. Hesitantly, we both followed only to be careful of where Jamie was stepping, occasionally lifting him up so his feet were off the ground when the hill became unstable.

"Are dads all angry, like Pa?" Erin asked suddenly, her voice was quiet and small, as if she were almost frightened to ask. I blinked, glancing at my sister, whose face was purposely turned away from me and facing Jamie. Jamie ignored our conversation, clearly not understanding what we were talking about.

"Huh?" I asked.

Erin bit her lip. A habit that had been forming quickly. Does everyone have a habit? One they probably shouldn't have?

Though, there could worse habits.

My eyebrows furrowed and I closed my mouth before speaking. It was a pretty good question. Jamie laughed to himself, when we lifted him off the ground to set over a pile of rocks.

Swallowing I found myself shrugging. I could only answer what I thought to be true. "I'm sure. Everyone's dad probably gets mad, just like Pa. Besides, he only gets mad when we make mistakes, so he has to punish us in order to learn a lesson. Everyone's family works that way. The moms and the dads are in charge and what they say go. Every kid must get a punishment, otherwise we'd have a bunch of criminals running around. Right?" I asked, already facing Erin.

She looked lost in thought, with a small hint of doubt etched into her face. I could see she was somewhat agreeing with my statement.

It was true after all.

"I guess so. Pa is just doing what a dad has to do. Sometimes it's scary, but how would we learn otherwise?" She finally responded and I smiled weakly.

"Exactly. Once we're all big adults and making lots of money, I bet Pa won't be as angry." I said. "He won't have to punish us anymore. Mama says it hurts him more when he punishes us." Although, I had my own doubts about that statements.

_How could it hurt him more?_

"Don't worry Erin. Pa is just stressed with the four of us right now. Money's tight. It'll get better." _Joe promised_. I held Jamie's hand even tighter and smiled at my little brother. "Come on Jamie, let's go. Mama and Pa and Joe will be home soon, let's stay away from the water and head home." I said softly, eyeing the rapid currents beside us. My throat tightened with nerves as Jamie made his way closer to the water, but eventually Jamie turned and held his arms upward, as a sign to be carried. With a sigh of relief I picked him up, taking Erin's hand and led them back to the house.

X.X.X.X

"Joe, I'm hungry." Jamie whined from underneath the pile of blankets Joe had shoved on him, Erin and I. I snickered into my own section of the blankets, still feeling cold from earlier and Erin giggled.

Mama, Joe and Pa all returned home when it was nearly dark out. Joe had chopped plenty of wood for a warm fire, which was burning now, and despite his exhaustion he was here with us, to make sure we all stayed warm.

Joe chuckled, ruffling Jamie's hair and pushed the blankets out of Jamie's face.

"You are, huh? You're always hungry though kiddo." Joe replied with a bright smile. Jamie squawked at the accusation and huffed at our brother.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not! Am not! Am not!" Jamie cried loudly, banging his little fists on the covers. Erin and I huddled together under the blankets, so Jamie wouldn't see our horrible attempts to hide our laughter. Joe wasn't fairing too well either.

"You sure about that, buddy?" Joe asked softly, reaching out to _tickle_ Jamie's sides. His body was now vulnerable since the covers had been pushed off of him. He was easily a target for attacks, such as a tickle attack. Let, me tell you that tickle attacks, especially ones from Joe, are the hardest to come back from.

Jamie paused to shriek with laughter and squirm away from Joe's fingers. His breaths came out in small puffs and his cheeks reddened with laughter.

"N-No J-Joe! No!" Jamie screeched, swatting at Joe's hands. Joe pulled back for a moment and allowed for Jamie to catch his breath. "Kay, Joe. I'm hungry." Jamie responded immediately once he could speak again. Meanwhile, Joe groaned and Erin and I laughed loudly.

"Children! We're going out to eat tonight!" Mama's voice yelled from the top steps of the basement. Jamie's eyes instantly lit up while Erin cheered softly. Even a small smile fell onto my lips. "At the little diner in town!"

Joe's eyes widened and I could detect some determination and anticipation in his eyes, but I kept my mouth shut. We all had our secrets.

We'd arrived at the dinner after almost an hour of walking and driving. Our house felt like it was almost in the middle of nowhere, with trees surrounding us from all sides. There was one road, about ten or so miles from the house that led to the closest town. A small town, with only a few buildings and houses, placed in the areas where trees had been cleared. It was almost an hour from our house, but there was a diner, a grocery store, a bank and even another smaller building. But Mama didn't tell us what was in there. Occasionally, there were men that traveled up to the town in blue uniforms; Joe explained they were the police since our little town didn't have its own police unit. One time I asked an officer where he was from, and he said he was all the way from New York City, by Bay Ridge.

Pa wasn't too happy that I talked to one, without his or Mama's permission. I was in a bunch of trouble that night, but Mama explained that I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. They might take me away.

_Why?_

We'd only been to the diner a few select times, when there was practically no food in the house, or when Mama and Pa were in a good mood. I could probably count on two hands how many times we'd eaten out at the diner. This would be Jamie's first trip to the diner, and he probably wouldn't even remember it as he got older. Still that meant it was a special night.

Erin grabbed my hand, swinging it back and forth as we walked up to the front doors of the diner, while Mama held Jamie with Joe at her side. Pa walked right beside Erin and I, with his lips set in a firm line and his eyes watching up. Analyzing. Calculating.

"You kids better be on your best behavior." Pa warned, eyes darting between Erin and I and Joe. His voice held no hint of amusement or humor. He was serious and that was trouble for the rest of us. "This a treat for the family. If you embarrass your mama or me, there will be hell to pay. And you _will_ ask for forgiveness."

_ Lord help me to remember, that nothing is going to happen to me today that You and I together can't handle._

Mama couldn't hear Pa's threats, or she simply chose to ignore it, and bounced Jamie in her arms. She swooned and sighed at his little dress shirt and matching pants, occasionally pinching his cheeks.

All of us were in our nicest clothes. The only set of clothes we set aside for when we went into town. There weren't any single stains on the shirts of pants; they felt freshly ironed and washed; not a single wrinkle was in sight. Erin was even in her only dress – a little yellow dress, with white stockings and black heels. They felt _nice_.

"Yes, Pa." Erin, Joe and I chorused tightly. Pa nodded and eventually looked away from us once we entered the diner.

My heart warmed at the sound of old sixties and even seventies songs, that played from a working Jukebox in the corner of the diner. The smell of delicious and fresh Hamburgers with greasy fries and chocolate milk shakes, assaulted our sense and I could feel Erin's hand tighten in mine. Jamie bounced eagerly, feeling our own excitement.

The hostess (a nice woman, who always called us, "dears") greeted my family and I with gentle smiles. She'd been working her as long as my family had been coming, as most of the staff had also. Almost everyone knew everyone else in this time. Well, except us.

"Welcome back. A table for six, now?" The woman smiled sweetly at Mama, her eyes drifting towards an eager Jamie. "My, my, look at this little cutie! He's new."

"Mhmm," Mama smiled softly. "Our newest baby. It's been a while and he's old enough to enjoy it, so we'd thought we would stop by." Jamie giggled, clapping his hands and causing the hostess to beam. Pa growled quietly, clearly not liking Jamie's attitude, but we all tried to ignore him.

"Of course. Anything for this little cutie!"

"I'm hungry!" Jamie announced and I smiled, along with the hostess. Mama and Pa, however, did not find it quite as amusing.

"Jamison, knock it off. Do not embarrass us." Pa growled quietly, hand resting on Jamie's back. Joe hissed from where he stood and Jamie shrunk away from Pa. The hostess blinked, clearly surprised by the sudden aggression coming from Pa.

"It's no worries Harold. He's not making a scene." She tried to explain. Pa only ignored her and spoke quietly in Jamie's ear, and suddenly the boy was silent. My brother laid back in Mama's arms with his head down. The hostess bit her lip.

"Please Pa. Jamie's quiet now, let's all eat and enjoy this time as a family." Joe begged through clenched teeth. The hostess's eyes widened at his words but she kept her mouth close. _Good choice._

"Right, follow me to your table." She whispered at Mama's strained smile. Erin swallowed, keeping even closer to me as to stay further away from Pa.

Once we settled down at a table – I made sure to remain in the seat between Pa and Jamie, and Joe followed in suit – Jamie was strapped into his booster seat and Mama placed all of our orders. She knew what we liked better than we did, so letting her order was the best choice. It was only when our drinks arrived that Mama and Pa stood up. Jamie blinked up at them, but lost interest and continued to scribble on the kids menu placed in front of him. Erin and Joe looked up, with a flash of fear.

Mama smiled. "Pa and I must run to the store and we want to get there before it gets dark. So we are just going to run out right now. Your food should be out soon, so eat up, enjoy it and we'll be back soon. Alright sweeties?" Mama asked, leaning over to kiss Jamie's forehead. My brother ignored her, continuing to messily scribble on the menu. She kissed the rest of us and turned to leave out the door. Pa hesitated with dark eyes locked on us.

"Do not leave this diner." He warned before he was out the door. I sighed, resting my chin on my hand. Erin busied herself by helping Jamie's scribble to look somewhat less messy. Joe moved around in his seat, as his anticipation grew. His eyes roamed around the dinner and I watched him curiously.

Joe shot me a look, noticing my staring, and merely smiled at me. "It's okay Danny. Don't worry about anything; the food will be here soon!" I frowned at his cheerful tone and noded.

Can I tell you another secret, since you haven't told any of my others? Sometimes I feel like Joe has more secrets than Mama or Pa. Lot's more.

"Alrighty everyone, we have – wait, where are your parents?" Our waitress asked, suddenly noticing Mama and Pa's absence. Erin ignored her nervously and Jamie remained quiet.

"Probably buying beer and cigarettes." I muttered bitterly, folding my arms over my chest. The waitress blinked, startled at stared at me. I scowled further into my seat.

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing." Joe smiled sweetly at her. She swallowed thickly and turned to face him. "Our mama and Pa went to get some groceries so we wouldn't be out driving when it gets dark. Don't worry, they'll be back before we finish to pay the bill. I promise." Joe explained softly. The waitress' eyes softened and she nodded carefully.

Joe's a liar.

"Okay. Well, we have three hamburgers, a basket of chicken and fries. A chicken salad and a double cheeseburger." With that she left us to our business. Instantly, the tension melted and the four of us shared a smile.

Jamie grinned widely, while I cut his food up and gently fed it to him. It was a relief to see his warm smile again tonight, even if the simplest of things made him happy. Erin beamed and moaned into her burger, causing Joe to snort. I nearly choked on my own food when a bit of soda came out his nose. Erin squealed, hurrying to shove a napkin under Joe's nose and Jamie only laughed since the rest of us were laughing. Every so often, Joe and I would compete to see who made the funniest faces, as judged by Jamie and Erin.

Jamie was easy to make laugh. But Erin was harder and she was really the deal breaker. Anytime we managed to make her laugh so hard, she had to put her food down, the rest of us would join in. Feelings happy, safe and content.

Without ever asking, the waitress or even the cook would return with more fries or another burger when one of us were done. More than once, Joe worried about the bill, pleading that we didn't need anymore. Though, the cooks assured us these were all free and not to worry.

So, we believed them. After all, why would an adult lie.

However, as the meal was ending and the time passed, Joe was fidgeting in his seat. His eyes darted from the front doors to the back door of the diner. I chewed on my fries slowly, turning my attention from Jamie.

"Joe?"

Joe jumped and looked back at me with a nervous smile. He licked his lips. "Ah, Danny. Hi, Um Danny? Can you, ah, can you do me a favor? Please Danny?" Joe asked hesitantly. I blinked in confusion but nodded quickly. Of course I would do my older brother a favor. Any favor! Joe smiled weakly. "Good, ah good. I ah, need to make a um, a phone call. Can you, um, watch out for Mama or Pa? Please? Ah, please don't let them see me on the phone? Um, if you see them wave at me. Please? Can you do that Danny? Please?" Joe begged and suddenly I was scared. Joe never pleaded or begged me for anything before, but right now he looked absolutely terrified and ready to get on his knees.

He was scaring me.

"Um, yeah." My throat felt dry. "I'll watch." The bright smile Joe gave me almost made everything worth it. The relief on his face almost felt overwhelming. He nodded quickly before jumping out of his chair, to ask the hostess for a phone. I sat, nervously in my seat, wondering who Joe could be calling and why he needed me to keep lookout.

At the thought, I jumped in my seat and turned my focus to the doors. So far, Mama and Pa had yet to return. From the corner of my eyes I could see Joe standing by an older payphone, near the kitchen doors. My heart thrummed nervously within my chest, and my palms were sweeting. Erin was talking gently to a curious Jamie, who was merely playing with the leftover food.

The sound of a small bell ringing, caused me to jump so high that I nearly fell out of my chair. My heart jerked to a stop and quickly I waved towards Joe. His eyes widened to where I could see the whites of his eyes clearly and he slammed the phone down against the receiver. He bolted for his seat, just as Mama and Pa made their way inside the diner. A fresh cigarette dangled from Mama's mouth and I prayed that they were focused on something else besides Joe.

Except, my prayers usually were never answered.

Pa's face was absolutely livid. I had never seen such fire in his eyes, and fury on his face. Instinctively, I sat closer to Joe when he sat down with my heart pounding. Beside me Joe's breathing was ragged and irregular, and I knew my older brother was afraid. That was what frightened me more. Not Pa. Not Mama. But the fear that Joe was feeling right now.

Even Mama looked angered.

Mama was quick to pull Jamie out of his booster seat, ignoring his cries of protest. Erin's wrist was snatched also by Mama and her free hand shot out to grab my own hand. I swallowed, twisting back to look at Joe who was still frozen in his seat. Behind us I could hear Pa paying for our meal and forcing Joe out of his seat. I knew he wouldn't make a scene in public, and for now Joe was safe.

Except I couldn't guarantee that for Joe when we returned home. With that thought, my heart dropped and I nearly missed the frightened look on the waitress' face.

"You're dead." I could hear Pa snarl quietly to Joe behind me and my stomach dropped.

_Oh no._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at NYPD Headquarters_

Frank frowned heavily, his eyes never leaving the unknown phone number that flashed across the screen of his cellphone. He'd just missed the call, entering the room when it rang one last time and then stopped. However, the caller did not leave a message for Frank to call back.

Royce opted the call was probably a wrong number or even worse, a prank call from some punks. Nothing serious to worry about. Frank wasn't entirely convinced though, and asked one of the techs to trace the call back to its known location. Just for safe measures.

While he waited for the location, Frank sighed and looked over the case files on his desk once more. Earlier today he wrapped up a case, involving a hit and run, with the perp now sitting behind bars for twenty or more years for Vehicular manslaughter in the first degree, along with possession of illegal substances. Now, he had some time to continue working on the Lewis case.

No other detective was working alongside Frank on the year old case, not even his partner was. Although, occasionally the Police Commissioner came down every now and again to see how Frank was doing with the case.

It actually wasn't like Frank had nothing, because he really had a lot to begin with. It was just, he hadn't acquired very much new evidence in a couple of months that would narrow the suspect list down further.

The connections and similarities between the Lewis case and the three other kidnapping cases were too hard to ignore. Frank simply couldn't just leave these cases to sit in file cabinets for however many years to come. Where they could possibly be forgotten about. Or worse.

In each of the four cases, the perpetrators entered through one of the bedroom windows of the child, and smashed the glass thoroughly. Every pillow in the room had been stuffed under the child's blankets as if to look like the lump of a body in the dark, and a pair of shoes, along with one single outfit was missing for each closest of the four children. Meaning the perps had planned to keep them alive for some time. And finally, all four kidnappings occurred at night, when the parents had been asleep for two hours.

How could anyone ignore the signs that these were the same people, kidnapping children? However, no matter how hard Frank tried, he could not understand why these people would kidnap these children. Why did they want them? Why go after them, and for what reason or benefit?

Frank growled, turning the papers of Jamison's file and pausing on his photograph. Admittedly, he was a cute baby. Almost as cute as his son had been. With a heavy heart, and a thick throat, Frank ran his fingers over the photograph.

"You have to give me something son. I'm trying to find you. But you have to give me something to work with." Frank whispered quietly. His gaze lingered on the boy for a moment longer, before flipping to a random page in the file. His eyes scanned over the words he almost knew by heart, since he' read them so many times. Until something caught his attention.

**Prestigious Apple Academy – Afterhours program**

His mind whirled into overdrive and his heart hammered. He knew he had seen that name before. In the other three files, he was willing to bet money that he'd come across the Academy name before._ C'mon, c'mon. Where is it?_

And right he was.

The Academy came up in all three files. Three of the four children, had gone to the same Academy for a few months before their abductions. Each of them, even had the same caretaker for all the years they were there. And this same caretaker had been an ex-teacher of the fourth child. The one that hit too close to home.

Arnold Lockton.

It was time to pay someone a visit.

* * *

**Welp, end of chapter. I have so much more to say but I need to head off to work, though I wanted you guys to have a chapter for the weekend, since I'll be working and not updating :(. Poor Joe. is anyone starting to put the puzzle pieces together? Making connections?**

**Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything you want to say about this fic at all? Please let me know your thoughts and comments about this chapter and this story in general! I would love to hear them, and they always make me smile like a fool! Thank you.**

**Until next time,**

**Peaceout!**


	4. Find

**Hello, my lovelies! Guess who is back with another chapter? Yeah baby, I have to say I am quite excited at how some of you are getting into this story. It makes me so thrilled that people are kind of devoting time to this story, even if it is not quite popular really! So thank you very much. Especially to 2; you are wonderful!  
**

**As for this chapter, there are not any trigger warnings to worry about except some mentions of scars and small abuse. Minor compared to what will come. Is everyone liking the Danny POV? Cause I am, even if I love Jamie more. Anyway, this chapter is the first domino to fall towards the first climax of the story. Things will start to speed up now and clues will fall on one another after this. The table has been set. I'm trying to research for Police work, casework and studies to help make this story feel a bit more realistic, so bear with my writing. However, if there is anything very wrong and upsetting please let me know guys, alright?**

**A respond to my only review:**

BrokenSky49 - I want to personally thank you for your reviews and dedication every chapter! Thank you so much. Joe is somewhat alright (poor kid), but it's good someone else worries for him ahaha. I hope you also enjoy this new chapter!

**Thanks again for any comments/reviews, favorites, follows or readers! You are all amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**4\. Find**

* * *

_December 18, 2006_

Joe says the year is almost over, and that soon it's going to be 2007. He tried to explain what a year meant and why it would be 2006 and not just 12, since I was 12, and I understood some of it. But not all of it. Just don't tell that to Joe. He spent all night trying to explain it to me and he was rather tired in the morning, since Pa made him chop more wood.

I didn't think we needed this much wood.

Jamie's gotten quieter as he's gotten older, while Mama has gotten happier with this. I don't quite understand it but Jamie's beginning to act differently than Erin or I ever did. He's starting to follow Mama or Pa around more, rather than us kids. I know for a fact that Pa and Mama scare Jamie, and punish him more (Erin, Joe and I have never hurt our little brother, at least not on purpose or by force). But he still follows after them during the day, keeping silent and obeying what they have to tell him to do. I don't understand it when Jamie cries at night to Joe or I, or sleeps with Erin – shaking like a leaf – that he would still want to follow Mama and Pa. Erin's getting more and more upset with Jamie, saying that he loves Mama and Pa and he doesn't love us.

Even Joe is worried about Jamie. Not even Joe follows Mama and Pa around as much as Jamie, and Joe is much older than two years old.

Why do scars never fade? Why are there scars that leave marks on our skin, and no matter how much time has passed, they will never fade? Why do we get scars? Scars are terrifying; I would know, since I have a couple on my legs. Erin has one on her finger and even Mama has a scar that runs along her upper arm. They've all been there for years, and yet they never get lighter and they never go away.

Joe has scars. Joe has a lot of scars now.

After the diner incident a while back, Joe has many scars that cut and criss-cross, along his entire back. Sometimes when he thinks I'm sleeping by Erin or Jamie, he takes his shirt off to rub them, and I see his scars. I see every one of them in the small light that creeps through the upstairs doorway. He's tried to hide them from Erin, Jamie and I and luckily Erin and Jamie haven't seen them. They'd probably make Erin cry, because a lot of stuff like that makes her cry. Joe never wants to see Erin cry; or any of us really. But when Erin cries, everything falls apart. Everything goes wrong when Erin cries until she cannot cry anymore.

It's never any fun when Erin cries. Rather, it's never fun when anyone cries.

Especially not Mama, because then Pa gets angry. Mama shouldn't ever cry.

_Don't cry Danny. You shouldn't ever cry Danny._

Lately, Joe's been tired. Even more tired than usual. There are some nights where he goes to bed without a story for Jamie (or Erin and I). But I didn't have the heart to awaken him, because he looked thinner than usual, and the skin around his eyes looked black. Almost like when Erin accidentally punched my eye and it turned black and blue, however my eye got all puffy and swollen, while Joe's seemed to be getting thinner. Pa's taking him out to cut wood, later and later into the night and sometimes even Mama heads out with them. On those nights, they don't return for a few days at a time. Mama usually leaves excited, but she always returns angrier than before.

_Why?_

Tonight is no exception. Joe, Pa and Mama returned after a day out and everyone's in a darker mood. Jamie had immediately waited silently by the door when they entered, just as we were expected to, and did not say a word when Pa or Mama stormed in angrily. He shook beside me, until Joe gently placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, despite the exhaustion and almost _terrified _look in his eyes.

"Did you make dinner?" Pa snarled gruffly, as he shoved the wood in his hands in the corner of the living room by the fireplace. Mama stormed towards her and Pa's room, slamming the door shut behind her, while Joe gently put down his own stack of wood. Erin swallowed thickly and quickly I looked up at Pa._ He loves us. He's just had a rough day; everyone must have one._

"Yes, Pa." I answered with a frown, that he didn't notice with his back turned to me. His eyes were set on the china laid out on the table, and the bowl of stew cooking on the stove. "We didn't eat a single bite after we made it; waiting until you guys were home." Pa's eyes narrowed when he turned back to look at Jamie, Erin and I. Instantly, Jamie ducked his head, eyes glued on the floor and Erin bit her lip.

"But you set the table?" I could feel my own lips involuntarily fallings into a thin line at Pa's heated gaze directed at us. Erin nodded quickly while Jamie remained silent.

"Yes. We thought that you guys would appreciate not having to set the table, since you guys would probably be tired after a long day of chopping wood." I explained softly, with arms behind our back. We were never supposed to look intimidating towards Pa or Mama – not towards those who love us.

Pa took a step in our direction, causing Jamie and Erin to take a quick step back. I, however, remained where I was. "You know… that is your _Mama's_ china." Pa growled sharply, taking another step closer to us. My spine straightened.

"Yes, Pa."

By now, even Joe and Mama had entered the room and were staring at us with wide eyes. Joe stepped to intercept Pa and I, but Mama snatched his arm back, since she didn't want him to get hurt. Though, Joe only remained terrified. _For me?_

"You know that you are not supposed to _touch_ your mama's china!" Pa roared, striking one hand out against my cheek. A stinging burn ran across my entire side of my left face, and I felt myself dropping to the ground. Erin jerked, hesitatingly reaching out to help me, but froze at Pa's threatening gaze. I glanced at my little sister, ignoring the fire in my cheek to shake my head. Jamie still hadn't lifted his head through the entire ordeal, but his little hand was gripping Erin's pants tightly. Joe struggled quietly against Mama and I could finally turn my gaze to face Pa.

"Yes, Pa."

Pa tsked, choosing to ignore me before yanking me off the floor by my shirt, and shoving me towards the basement staircase. My eyes widened. _No, no. I'm so hungry! I want to eat, I want to eat!_ I squirmed in Pa's grip, twisting and turning to free myself from Pa, ready to get on my knees and beg for dinner.

But to no avail, Pa's grip tightened on my shirt before I was thrown harshly against the old staircase. Let me tell you this, there will come a day when I will be old enough to escape from Pa's grasp and strong enough to stand tall next to him.

There was a sliver of light as I looked up towards the door when Pa stood, staring me down with fiery eyes, and spit flinging from his thin lips when he spoke. I felt a hot burning within my chest and my arms. "Next time, don't touch what isn't _yours._" Then there was nothing but darkness surrounding me in the room I had grown up in all my life.

_Don't cry Danny. Everything will be alright._

X.X.X.X

"Danny?"

I blinked blearily, from underneath the covers of our bed, at the quiet voice. It sounded so small and frightened, that I couldn't help but look over at the person. At the foot of the mattress were Erin and Jamie, kneeling and in Erin's hand was a bowl. My eyes widened and quickly I sat up, ushering them away from the sight of the basement door. Jamie curled in beside Erin and I, pushing the covers over us, while Erin held the bowl close to her chest.

"What are you two doing? Is dinner already over?" I asked in a whisper. Jamie nodded once, and Erin sighed.

"Yeah, we finished a couple hours ago and Mama and Pa are asleep now. Joe will be down soon." Erin explained. She shifted the bowl in her hand before holding it up to me. "We had to clean the kitchen and all the plates and pots while Mama and Pa slept."

"Until they are spotless." Jamie added. I blinked in confusion at my little brother, but looked to Erin. She shrugged.

"But while we cleaned the pots, we managed to get you some leftover stew." Erin smiled grimly. "It's all cold now and mucky. But I'm sure it still tastes good. Mama and Pa were asleep so we brought this for you. Joe said he'd wait up to clean your bowl so Mama and Pa won't know." Erin offered with a bit more cheer. I couldn't help but smile at my sister's attitude beside the usual nightly events that occurred tonight. Jamie only snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Not supposed to steal food." Jamie mumbled into the covers, but made no move to get up and report to Mama and Pa.

"It's not stealing Jamie" Erin sighed sadly, leaning down to stroke Jamie's hair. "We technically made the food, not Mama and Pa, so really we decided if Danny can eat or not." Erin explained, but Jamie didn't respond. Silently, I thanked her, already half way done with my cold stew. My stomach grumbled with pleasure at the food and my chest warmed.

"Get caught. Then we get punished." Jamie responded, finally lifting his head from the covers. Red, bleary eyes looked right at me, weighing heavily on my heart. Quickly I swallowed the rest of my stew in two spoonfuls. "But Danny deserves to eat."

With that, Jamie was nearly ready for bed and curled against my side. I swallowed a harsh lump in my throat and gently kissed his forehead. He was so innocent and so much younger than us; and he was changing _so_ much.

"I'll take your bowl up. Just in case, Pa or Mama wakes up." Erin said, taking the bowl out of my hands and standing up, before I could protest. She was up the stairs and out the room, without making a single sound. No a creak in the floorboards or a rustle of a blanket.

Jamie remained at my sides, but his eyes stared up at me through the darkness, leaving me to settle against the mattress with him at my side. I smiled widely at my brother and spoke.

"Hey Jamie, do you want me to tell you a story?" I asked. Jamie blinked in confusion – his little plump bottom lip, pushed out in a small pout. I chuckled, grabbing at his cheek.

"Mama says stories are for little babies and I'm not one." Jamie sighed.

The hot, fiery feeling in my chest was beginning to come back at the mention of Mama. Quickly, I pushed it down with a deep breath. "Nah. No one is too old for stories. Sometimes I hear Mama telling Pa stories. "Jamie's eyes widened comically and I bit back a laugh, shifting to get comfortable. "Besides, this is one of Joe's stores. About a man named Frank…"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Brooklyn, New York_

Despite having never set foot in this building, Frank Reagan could feel a cold chill sending shivers down his spine. Indicating a gut wrenching feeling in his heart. Something didn't feel quite right about this apartment building.

The Lewis case suffered heavy blockages in its investigations, over a period of another year. Most of these unfortunate blockades were result of current Police investigations and cases, forcing a break from the "Cold" Lewis case. The other blockades were a result from a missing suspect.

When learning of the connection of the Prestigious Apple Academy, Frank immediately went to the school for an interview. However, upon arrival, Frank was disheartened to leave that Arnold Lockton had left the academy just a month after Jamison's kidnapping. Now, Frank wasn't a man to believe in coincidences and could find an answer for anything problem he investigated. There was only the matter of finding one Arnold Lockton, in all of New York, who had also disappeared from the radar over the last few months. Between current cases, work and working alone on the Lewis case, Frank was surprised he had gotten a lead only a year later.

A rather big lead, that is. As in, finding Arnold Lockston's location.

Which was where he currently stood, with his father – the Police Commissioner that is – at his side and warrant in hand. Honestly, Frank had no idea on what he would find today, or if it would even be useful to the Lewis case or the three other cases. But Frank knew in his heart, that this wouldn't be the end of the case. There was still much more to go through. It was never this easy.

"Ready, Francis?" Henry asked, with a small smirk of his own. Frank stared at the numbers of the door before him, memorizing them to heart. _121._ The numbers just added up to four. Four missing children.

"As I'll ever be pop." Frank sighed heavily, bringing one fist down to knock on the door. "Though, I have no idea what to expect with this guy. Something tells me he's not our kidnapper."

"But your gut is telling you, he knows something." Henry inquired without hesitation. Frank nodded firmly, eyes set on the door. Henry gave his son's back a pat, and resumed his look of authority (slipping easily into that mask) when the door cracked open.

"Yes?"

"Are you Arnold Lockton?"

A hesitant. "Can I help you?" followed.

"Yes sir, you can." Frank responded. "We're with the NYPD, I'm detective Reagan and this is the Police Commissioner. We have a few questions in regards to the previous Lewis Child Abduction case, and possibly three other cases, where you were a caretaker."

A mop of curly black hair, push out of the crack of the doorway, and large frightened eyes were staring back at Frank. The man was thin – unnaturally thin. Frank could see the bones within his fingers, sticking against the skin, as if there wasn't enough skin on his body to cover his bones. Dull, brown eyes shifted between Frank and Henry and his fingers drummed nervously against his door.

"May we come inside?" Henry asked harshly. Arnold blinked rapidly, fingers drumming even harder against the door. He licked his lips and shuttered, giving Frank and Henry a look.

"Can't we just talk out here? I'm really quite busy with work and –"

"We know you no longer work at the Prestigious Apple Academy, Arnold." Henry interrupted sharply, causing Frank to sigh. "You suddenly resigned only a month after Jamison Lewis disappeared."

"Arnold, we are not here to arrest you." Frank assured, eyeing the shaking man before him. If it were possible, Arnold's eyes widened even more. "We want to ask you some questions in regards to Jamison Lewis, Daniel and Erin Maydam. You were the caretaker for all three children and as you know, the children have not been found yet. Alive, or _dead."_

Arnold flinched violently and swallowed. "Y-yes, yes. Come in. I don't believe I have much more to tell you other than what I previously told the officers earlier." Arnold opened the door completely, revealing a dark and musty apartment. All of the shades were drawn and not a single lamp was on. Arnold's frame appeared even smaller in the dark, than before.

"That's alright. We just want to clarify some questions and then we will be on our way." Frank murmured as he stepped into the dark apartment. Quickly, Arnold switched a nearby lamp on, shifting from one foot to another, as if he had a spasm, or a twitch.

"Was it true you were the primary caretaker for Daniel and Erin Maydam in late 2000, at the Prestigious Apple Academy?" Frank asked, pulling a notebook from his packet. Arnold twitched, itching at his hand and nodded rigorously.

"Y-Yes."

"And then you were the primary caretaker for the infant, Jamison Lewis in early 2005, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"But then you quit, a month after his kidnapping. Why was that, Mr. Lockton?" Frank asked with a heavy frowned. Arnold blinked and scratched at his arm, clearly uncomfortable with the questioning. He swallowed and shifted on his feet.

"Ah, um. Is this really necessary?" He pleaded miserably. Henry growled, nose pointed at Arnold.

"Answer the question please. It's only protocol."

"Ah yes. I resigned from my position as c-caretaker." Arnold mumbled quietly. Frank nodded.

"And why was that?"

"W-Wouldn't you? Three kids go m-missing while you're a caretaker? And another as a s-student?" Arnold sighed heavily, hands twitching at his sides. "It felt like the w-world was against me. Like I shouldn't be a t-teacher. So I resigned, hoping no other kids would be a-abducted." By the end of Arnold's answer, his breathing was shallow and his pupils blown wide. Henry blinked.

"Mr. Lockton, do you have any reason to believe someone was using you to abduct children?" Henry asked suddenly.

At this, Arnold's head snapped up so fast, they could hear the cracks in his neck. "N-No! Of course not! Why would I?!" He shouted miserably. Frank stepped back in surprise and Henry's eye narrowed. "A-Are we done here?"

"Can we search your place?"

"F-For what?!" Arnold nearly screeched. Frank sighed once more, rubbing his temples while Henry walked around. "I don't have those kids h-here! I never abducted them! I – I never would – I never would!" Arnold was quite close to hysterical by now, and Frank was beginning to worry the man would hyperventilate.

"No one is saying you did, Arnold." Frank reminded the frightened man gently. "But you're hiding something. Officers can tell. But Arnold, if someone is threatening you, you _need_ to tell us! If you know where these kids are, let us help! Let us bring them home, to their families, and we'll keep you and them safe."

Arnold took to pacing back and forth in his small area, hands gripping his matted curls tightly, chest heaving and eyes bulging. Over and over he muttered, "No, no, no."

"Arnold, is someone threatening you with those kids?" Henry asked quieter. Arnold's eyes ran across Henry's frame, red with unshed tears and his hands shook.

"No, no. You two need to leave now. You cannot stay here anym-more!" Arnold shouted, already yanking the door open with shaky hands. His throat tightened and his fingers twitched. "I-I've already said too much. I c-can't! I can't. Please leave!" He begged.

Frank and Henry jumped in surprise when Arnold began to shove the two out the door. Frank could feel his heart racing at the thought that they could be getting somewhere. _No, I cannot stop now!_

"Arnold, let us help you! We can protect you." Frank yelled over Arnold's mumbling. "Who is threatening you? Who has those kids? _Who?!"_ He turned around to face the terrified man, who screeched in surprise and ran inside his apartment doorway.

"I've said too much! He'll kill me. That's why I left, don't you see!" Arnold shouted desperately with his hand on the door knob, trying to close the door. "He'll kill me! I left and he couldn't find me, but now that you're here he'll find me, just like _they_ found the kid!" Frank's eyes widened.

"There's two of them?! Arnold, is there two kidnappers?"

Arnold sobbed, before slamming his shoulder against the door. Henry stumbled in shock; pushing Frank back and the door hear the sound of multiple clicks as the now closed door was locked from the inside.

"Go away. Go away." Arnold sobbed.

Frank slammed his fist against the door three times. "Arnold, Arnold please!Please help us, we'll protect you, but please help us!" Another muffled sob came from within the apartment and then there was only silence. Frank held his breath while Henry squared his shoulders at the door.

"Go away. Please Harold, go away."

Frank swallowed, hesitating to knock once again at the absolute devastation and broken sorrow in Arnold's plead. _How could he be a cop, protecting the people, if he could not help a broken man?_ Henry stared in amazement at Frank's hesitation, feeling his own emotions run wild.

"Francis, you're letting him go? We have a warrant!" Henry cried. Frank swallowed, leaning his forehead against the door.

"To search the house pop. We cannot force him to confess if he doesn't want to. He's allowed to refuse us and at the moment we have no evidence to pinpoint him as the kidnapper." Frank spat bitterly. "He has alibis for each kidnapping, even my own…my own son. It's not him pop." Frank's shoulder's sagged and Henry swallowed.

"But he knows! God, Francis he knows where Jamison is at least!" Henry argued, feeling his own heart weigh in his chest. "And he won't tell us a damn thing! That boy could be dead!" Frank looked to his father with a grim face.

"No. Arnold has proved to me that Jamison is at least alive, and most likely the other kids." Frank replied, moving away from the door. "This _guy_ wants to kill him, not the kids. He found them, but he didn't kill them. Let's go pop."

"Francis, you can't just…"

"I'm not walking away." Frank snarled, with a new fire set in his eyes. "We have new circumstances to work with and a suspect." Henry raised in eyebrow, trailing slowly after his son as they reached the elevator. He smiled at the new determination within Frank. "Harold. One of our kidnappers' name is Harold and he's working with a partner, and they both know Arnold. Very well."

* * *

_February 16, 2007_

"Mama," Erin asked quietly, shivering from the cold winter breeze. Mama looked over sweetly at her daughter, bundled up in her own soft coat. It felt even softer than our blankets. Jamie looked over at his mother and sister, twisting in my arms. The now apparently, three-year-old blinked silently, before looking behind me at Joe and Pa.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Does the whole world have this many trees?" Erin asked, as her eyes scanned the surrounding forest from out front porch. Joe scowled for some reason at Mama's side, ignoring her elbow to his side. Mama smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Yes sweetheart. The whole world has lots and lots of trees, for as far as you can see. Because nature is so beautiful and we mustn't hurt it any more than what we need. Like a home. Just one." Mama said gently. Erin frowned, still gazing at the trees.

"Is that why the town is so far away? To save room for nature?" She asked. I looked at Mama, curious with her answer too by now.

"Yes, exactly." Mama praised Erin, with a kiss to the forehead. Erin beamed at the contact and clung closer to Mama. Though, I'm sure she was trying to stay warm with Mama's coat too. "Our little town likes to preserve nature, that's why it is so small. And Mama and Pa fund many of the places in town, so no one will be rude and bother us." The smile on her face was unnerving and did not feel kind. Not like the smiles Jamie used to have.

Erin opened her mouth to speak but she was never given the chance when there was suddenly a loud rumbling and high pitched screech. Until, from within the trees came a giant, monstrous machine, barreling towards us. It sat on four wheels, larger than Pa's car, with smoke emitting out the front of the machine. Erin shrieked, clinging to Mama and even Joe jumped. Jamie buried himself in my arms and I took a step back.

"Mama! Mama, what is it?!" Erin shouted when the machine came to a sudden stop in front of the house. Jamie whimpered and Mama attempted to calm us all.

"What's going on?!"

What is it, Mama?"

"Mama, I'm scared!"

_"Harold!"_

"Margaret! Harold!"

"Arnold?"

I watched as a thin man, with hair so curly it bounced when he ran, jump from the machine. A furious fire was set in his eyes, despite the tremors in his body and I swallowed thickly. Joe's eyes brightened for a moment and Erin hid behind out equally furious Mama, just as Pa came out of the house.

"Margaret, Harold, you need to stop this!" The man shouted. "They're on to you – the cops! _You need to let this kids go and stop this right now!"_

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Are people continuing to connect the pieces to the puzzle? What do you think will happen? Will Frank find them? Who knows. But let me know what you guys think in a review below! They keep me inspired to keep writing, thanks guys!  
**

**Just as a heads up and warning, some larger time skips will be up ahead and then very little time skips. This will get the story's pace where it needs to be. Just keep looking at the dates to understand the kids' ages and time period.**

**Until next time,**

**Peaceout!**


	5. Wrong

**Hello, my little lovlies. I know it's been months and months, but with 3 jobs and university, wellllllllllll, my time is stretched pretty thin. I'm very sorry about that. I was, however, surprised that people were still reading this little story and reviewing. Honestly, you all rock so much and you're all so wonderful! Each of your reviews and and comments, made me smile and forced me to make time and write another chapter.**

**This chapter is really short, compared to the others. But it helps to set things in motion - at least in my opinion... There's only a couple larger time skips for this chapter and then we'll stop skipping so much time in the next coming chapters. I was actually really excited to write this chapter! So I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**A respond to the previous reviews:**

Guest: I admit, this story probably takes some people a while to get into it. It might be confusing. But I am happy to hear your interest is peaked!

BrokenSky49: Haha, yes things did get intense. And they will only get more intense! Thank you for your kind review!

anna: Thank you, hopefully the story continues to have an interesting plot! Thanks for taking the time to leave a comment!

Brookdancer: Aww your review made me so happy and I couldn't stop smiling. Yes, Jamie is super adorable and I just wanna squeeze him. I struggle with the POVs, especially Danny's but I am happy that you like them and thank you for leave such a kind review!

Slytherin Studios: This probably wasn't quick enough, but hey at least I updated :).

JLM: Hopefully, this was a fastish update? :)

icyquest4: Your wish is now granted!

Arie'Lizbeth: I'm sorry this update is so late! But I hope you enjoy it and yay, Frank and Danny love you too and there will be more of them to come, for sure! Thank you for your wonderful comment!

**Welp, I've said enough and I'll end it at this: I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment or review (Here's a secret, they motivate me to write even at 3 in the morning) about how you're liking the story so far or this particular chapter! Or review saying what you may or may not want to see in the future chapters!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**5\. Wrong**

* * *

_April 16, 2008_

I was scared.

I was actually more than scared; I was terrified. Terrified of my own parents and of the house I lived in.

The man, _Uncle Arnold_, never left our house back in February of last year. Mama and Pa says he finally went home after all his crazy yelling and shouting. After Pa finally managed to pull him aside, without Mama or any of us children around. Mama ushered us into the house, slamming the door shut while Pa and _Uncle Arnold_ yelled at each other, louder than even when Pa yelled at us.

Mama pushed us into the basement, and I couldn't hear a word that Pa or _Uncle Arnold_ were saying, because the basement is so low. But apparently, Pa told us that he finally got the man to leave and said that he wouldn't be bothering us again. I don't know why I didn't believe him then and there, after all when had Pa ever lied to me?

But I didn't.

His truck is still on our lawn. Pa's got it covered with an old tarp and put piles of wood for the winter around it, but I saw it once. Erin too. We could see the fades color of the truck tucked under the tarp one day when we were playing with a ball outside. Joe once told me what color that was, but I couldn't remember. We don't seem many other colors besides black, green brown and white in our town.

_Uncle Arnold_ has never come back to our house since the incident. Except, his truck never _left_ our house. None of this makes any sense to me. Pa had to buy a new axe for the firewood, a week after _Uncle Arnold _left. He said, he lost his first one, one day hunting with Joe.

Joe.

Joe's been acting even stranger than usual, after the incident with Pa and our uncle. He's been far more tired and even thinner than ever lately. He also looks paler than ever before, with eyes sunken into hollow cheeks, and it scares me. Mama and Pa don't really talk to Joe anymore or acknowledge him, and Joe hardly ever comes out from the basement, only talking to Erin, Jamie or I. I haven't even seen him eat much over the past few months.

Mama's angrier now and so is Pa. But they're never angry at Joe; only at Erin, Jamie or I. Especially little Jamie. The thought of my baby brother makes my eyes burn and my throat tightened with frustration and fear. Jamie isn't the same anymore, and I finally realize it's _Mama and Pa's fault._

Mama and Pa broke my brother.

Jamie hasn't said a _single _word in so long. His eyes aren't the bright blue they once were when he was a baby, and his mouth never smiles anymore. Not even a twitch of his lips.

Instead, Jamie follows Mama and Pa around like a dog (that's what Joe said to me one night). Always obeying every, last order from Mama or punishment from Pa. He never argued, never cried and never fought back anymore. I've watched Pa smash a glass of wine against Jamie's face; watched as Jamie fell to the floor _bleeding,_ but Jamie won't utter a sound. Not even to cry. He just sits there with his head down, while Pa laughs and he laughs and he _laughs_.

Mama coos and praises her little baby but never does anything to help him like when he was little. Jamie just sits silently and bleeds.

I don't really know who Jamie is anymore, and it breaks my heart when he won't follow Erin or I. Or when he goes to Mama and Pa if we get in trouble. It's as if, we've lost Jamie…forever.

"Danny," Erin's soft voice –it's gotten so soft – broke through my thoughts. I blinked in the black darkness of our room, and turn to see her face in the light of the small window. Her eyes were red and her nose was running, obviously from crying earlier. Joe was somewhere, but I wasn't quite sure, I had trouble keeping track of him lately. And Jamie was asleep somewhere upstairs with Mama for being a _good boy._

"Yeah?" I moved myself over towards Erin, feeling the harsh shudders wracking her body. Despite being April, it was still chilly out and snow often still fell around our home. Quickly, I dragged our one blanket to wrap around her shaking shoulders, and pulled her close to my chest. Erin tried to quiet her sniffles but she couldn't help the occasional sob.

"Do you think everything's alright?" She asked quietly. I continued to star straight ahead at the moonlight that was shining through our small window, unblinking and unmoving. Erin didn't mind the silence, as I often waited a while before speaking. In the past, I would have easily brushed off her comment with a simple smile and teased her for worrying too much. _Everything's okay. Mama and Pa promised, so it will be._ I used to say.

But now I wasn't so sure.

I didn't if everything was.

"I don't know Erin. I just…don't know." I whispered eventually, tucking her head under my chin. Erin sniffled once more but my eyes never left the window. "It feels like it's always been just tougher."

"Mama and Pa hurt a lot more." Erin whispered, her voice laced with a surprising amount of bitterness. I was shocked and turned my attention back down to her but she refused to look up at me. "They yell more than they used to. We never go out to eat anymore and they took Jamie_ away._"

I swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond to her. _Who was right? Was it her, or was it Pa?_

"They didn't take Jamie away, sis. He's still here and he still lives in our house." I said softly, trying to reason with the bubbling anger that was hidden within my sister. This was a dark territory to totter on, unless I knew what I was doing.

"You know what I mean Danny." Erin snapped, pushing herself off of me. Ignoring the sting of hurt in my chest, I huffed and crossed my arm over my chest. No matter what I was feeling at the moment, Erin still knew how to make me upset when she was angry. "Jamie isn't the same! He won't even talk to us – to _anyone!_ He'd rather get punished by Mama and Pa than play outside with you and I. That is _not_ our Jamie." Erin hissed darkly.

"He's young, maybe he's going through something that toddlers go through and he'll be fine very soon." I attempted to calmly reason.

"As if. You know he's changing and it's only a matter of time, before Jamie becomes just like _them."_ Erin barked, with her words sending an arrow through my heart.

No matter how hard I tried, I knew I couldn't deny her words. In my heart, behind everything else I was feeling I knew that she was right.

And I was scared.

* * *

_June 11, 2008 – NYPD Headquarters_

Frank's death was almost getting better and better by the hour. If they could get _one more_, just one more breakthrough with the cold cases he was working, Frank could be satisfied.

After speaking with Arnold over a year ago, the man had been reported missing only a couple months later. Frank knew in his gut, that his disappearance was not a coincidence to the way he had been acting and it just had to be related to _them._

_Whoever they were._

His truck was not parked anywhere near his home and the plates were reported to the local DMV but no hits had come from the missing truck. Deep down, Frank knew that this man was more than likely, no longer alive. He couldn't exactly explain why he believed Arnold was dead but the children were alive, but he knew it was more than just hope.

Over the course of the past year, Frank and his team (his team that had gotten their acts together after Frank's visit to Arnold, and decided that _maybe_ there was a chance for these cases if they worked on them) had found significant information about Arnold over the past few months.

They'd learned that Arnold lived alone and had worked as a teacher and caretaker for nearly twenty years before he suddenly resigned. Over the course of those twenty years, he had worked with several associates who had been hired by him and eventual arrested or killed, as child abductors. Every child that had been abducted had unfortunately been killed by the abductor. Though, Arnold had never actually abducted a child or led them to harm, it was still all too suspicious.

As for family, Arnold had a brother and a sister-in-law. Though he hadn't been in touch with them for nearly twenty years, and their names weren't listed anywhere in his directory or in any in the state of New York. No phone numbers. No address. Nothing.

They needed a phone number or anything, to connect Arnold with his brother so they could better reach out to the family and get some more answers. Answers about Arnold and why he was the way that he was and if he was someone with a personality similar to a child abductors.

Frank sighed, into his hand from his office desk, eyes wandering from his entire team to scan the Taskforce room. Everyone was working as hard as they could with as little information as had going with the three cases, whether on the phones or conducting interviews or attempting to research Arnold's background.

Every now and again, Frank would glance down at his cellphone. For the past few weeks, every other day, at the _exact same time_, Frank had been receiving anonymous calls. It was always from the same number, an unknown number, and always at the same time of day.

Six thirty.

His eyes watched the clock on his screen slowly count down until the seconds ticking by, itched closer and closer to six thirty. He'd always just missed the call or been too busy to answer, figuring the person would leave a message if it was this important. However, a message was never left and it was beginning to get on Frank's nerves.

Then, right at six thirty, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is NYPD detective Frank Regan, how can I assist you?" Frank answered the call automatically, upon the very first ring.

Silence.

Frank frowned. "Hello, I repeat: this is NYPD detective Frank Regan. How can I assist you?" Still, there was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone, except for some static that had begun to build. An eerie chill crept up his spine as the static increased more and more in volume by the minute. "Hello? Are you there? Hello? How can I assist you?"

By now, everyone else within the office had completely stopped with whatever they were doing to stare curiously at their boss.

"Hello?" Frank asked one more time, feeling more frustrated than creeped out by the call, figuring it was only a prank call. "I am going to hang up now unless you answer me now. How can I assist you?"

"…_help…"_

Frank's eyes widened comically, and all of the color from his face drained. If he wasn't leaning against his desk, his legs surely would have given out from under him and he would have dropped the phone.

"J-Joe?" He whispered hoarsely. Beside him, Jonathon was already standing up, concerned for his friend as his face turned white by the name spoken. "J-Joe, is that you?"

"_…please…help…"_

"Joe!" Frank practically shouted into the phone, upon hearing the little's boy's soft voice. The voice was very quiet, and almost inaudible. Frank knew the voice could be anyone's because of how quiet and soft it was, and that Joe's voice would be much deeper by now.

The other side of the line made no other noise, except for the static and Frank's heart hammered in his chest.

"J-"

"Hello, thank you for calling the Paisley Dinner, my name is Traci, how can I help you?" Frank was surprised by the suddenly clear, loud and _female_ voice on the other side of the line. The static was all gone, as was the first voice and he could hear the sounds of pans clattering together in the background. Dumbfounded, Frank blinked.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" The woman – Traci – asked.

"Uh yes. I'm sorry, but who is this?" Frank asked slowly, easing himself back into his chair and ignoring the concerned looks of his team.

"This is Traci, from the Paisley Dinner? Can I help you with anything sir?" Traci asked once more, now sounding more confused than cheerful.

"Yes. You can help, by explain why you've been calling my phone for the past few _months_ without ever leaving a message, Ms. Traci." Franks muttered bitterly. The other end of the line was quiet, but not silent as it was before, for Frank could still hear other people in the background.

"Sir, I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Traci replied slowly. Frank ground his teeth together. "We don't make calls out of the restaurant, we only receive calls. Unless a customer from within the dinner used our phone to call you, in which case we apologize deeply for –"

"Someone's been calling me _almost_ every day at 6:30 pm, and you called me today. That's why I picked up." Frank interrupted the woman, in no mood for her apologies.

"Sir," The woman said gently. She didn't sound annoyed or even angry by Frank's accusations, only confused. "Nobody has called anybody today. We've had no customers use or phone today, and you called us. Just now, _you_ called _us."_

Frank's mouth went dry. "Ah…no…I got a phone call from…from Joe. And then you answered…" His mind was working at a hundred miles an hour, trying to explain what was happening. He could hear Traci's sharp intake of breath.

"Sir, I can assure you that Joe did not use our phone to call you and furthermore –"

Frank's eyes lit up. "Joe?! You know Joe?! You know where he is?"

Traci fumbled with the phone and stuttered awkwardly at Frank's questions. "Well y-yes, the Locktons have a son named Joseph – I assume that's who we are talking about? But he hasn't been in our dinner with his family in months." Traci explained nervously, and Frank's heart lept into his throat. Scrambling for something to write with and paper, he tore apart his desk until he located a pen and notepad.

"How old is Joseph? Who are his parents? Are there any other children?" Frank shot out his questions far too quickly for the poor woman to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't feel comfortable sharing personal information with a stranger."

"Traci, listen to me." Frank interrupted quickly, ignoring the pleading within his voice. "My name is Frank Regan and I am a detective of the NYPD, badge number 0025673. I'm investing _four _cold cases and you could help us to finally break them. Please. There are lives at stake her." Traci was quiet for longer than Franks had wanted, and force him to hold his breath.

"Their names are Harold and Margaret Lockton. T-They have f-four children. Joseph, Daniel, Erin and Jamison." Frank's blood went hot and cold at the mentioning of each names and his eyes watered. Quickly, the older detective scrambled to write notes onto the pad in front of him while Traci spoke. "They live in town, though farther than anyone else, about ten miles away. They're good people detective, but the children…they just don't look...happy…"

Frank swallowed before speaking once more. "Traci, I need you to tell me everything that you know."

* * *

_April 28, 2008_

Joe was almost never around anymore. He wasn't here to protect us, to keep us warm or tell stories at night anymore. He wasn't around to stop Pa from hitting Erin or Mama from yelling at us. He wasn't around to even hug Jamison anymore.

I didn't know where he often went, but I didn't care anymore.

All I cared about now, was keeping Mama and Pa happy.

Just like Jamison, and just like Erin. We were good children. We obeyed every rule and took every punishment. We were good children.

We love our Mama. We love our Pa.

We are never bad. We will never argue and we never fight.

We are good children.

We will never cry. We will never scream. We will never talk to strangers. Like Arnold.

We are good children.

We are _good children._

_ We are good children._

* * *

**So...kind of creepy? Or lame...  
**

**Nobody knows!**

**Comment or review.**

**Thanks and Peaceout!**


	6. Author's note

Hello everyone!

Unfortunately, this is not a chapter update and I apologize to anyone who had hoped it to be. However, I must admit that I can no longer be a responsible author and continue to update and publish my stories. As many of you know, we get older and more responsibilities come our way. I am am in school full-time and working two jobs with 50+ hours in a week at times. This being said, I _barely_ have enough time for myself, let alone continue to write these stories for everyone here.

With that said, I am sorry to say that I will no longer be updating my stories any further. I apologize to anyone enjoying my stories or looking forward to me finishing them. I just feel that I cannot be a good and responsible author if I cannot update for months, or even years in some cases. It's wrong to you as readers, and it's unfair for me as an author to try and cram a chapter out just to get a story updated during my nonexistent free time. It just wouldn't feel right.

However, with that said I am up for putting my unfinished stories UP FOR ADOPTION. If any of my reviewers who are writers, want to see a story finished or would like to take on the story them selves I would be thrilled. Please PM if you are interested in taking one of the unfinished stories to finish or even re-do if you want. I do not mind and would be happier to see these stories going to a better home than lying abandoned. I won't be deleting my account, because I don't want any stories to be deleted where fans can no longer find them, but I will be inactive on this account except to read every once and a while and no updates or stories will be published any further from this point on.

I do not know if this inactive state will be forever, but at the while it might be a few years before I am back on. I want to thank every one who has loved and supported any and all of my stories. You reviews, favorites, alerts and even just reading the stories helped me to grow as a writer and encouraged me to peruse something that I am passionate about and love. I am very grateful for each and every one of you and have made some incredible memories on here. Thank you, and I apologize.

Sincerely,

Fangfan1

Jay

07/15/2016


End file.
